Mi ultimo deseo TWINCEST!
by Janettwc0510
Summary: Bill no se quedara mucho timpo con tom... Tom hara todo por tenerlo feliz, pero cumplira su ultimo deseo?, se entregara por su hermano? Twincest!, billxtom, Tu harias lo prohibido por tu hermano?
1. Chapter 1

"Confesión"

Bill POV

Era de noche después de un concierto, toda la banda estaba en nuestro cuarto cenando, pero yo no cenaba, de hecho a veces ni comía, me gustaba mi cuerpo así, de 50 kg

- Bill, deberías comer algo

- Estoy bien tomi

- Tomi, que sexy te ves hoy – dijo Georg burlándose y a Gustav se le escapó una gran risa, tom se sonrojo y le aventó un pedazo de pizza a la cara

- Cállate Georg, no es mi culpa que nadíe te haga caso y que nadie te quiera lo suficiente como para ponerte apodos

- Vaya, el león de tomi despertó – dijo gustav

Tom les aventó otra rebanada de pizza y los dos rieron, esa risa se contagió y pronto ya todos estábamos riendo, platicamos un rato hasta que me dio sueño y bostece

- Billa tienes sueño? – me dijo Tom mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla, asentí y me fijé en la conversación de gustav y georg

- Yo ganaría!

- Por supuesto que no!

- Si

- No!

- Si – decía Gustav sonriendo

- De que se trata la apuesta? – preguntó Tom

- Que Jessica Alba preferiría acostarse conmigo - dijo Gustav

- No me preferiría mi! – exclamó Georg, me reí al ves su peleas tan estúpidas

- Por supuesto que no le gustaría acostarse con ninguno de los dos, se acostaría conmigo! – dijo Tom y los G´s empezarón a aventarle todo lo que se encontraron, mientras Tom reía y le daba otro trago a su cerveza

- eii Bill! – gritó Georg

- ermm? – dije mientras los celos por tomi me invadian, unque tenía que relajarme… es solo una imaginación, Jessica alba esta embarazada… si esta no?

- Bill, con quien crees que Jessica se quisiera acostar, con Tom, conmigo o con Gustav?

- Pues lógicamente conmigo – le dije riendome

- No para ti te apartamos a Daniel Radcliffe – dijo Tom burlandose, le pege cariñosamente en el brazo y me sonrió al sentir mi contacto

- No saben como me gustaría acostarme con Jessica Alba, o con Hilary Duff

- Hilary Duff? – pregunté asombrado

- Si, esta buenisima – todos rieron y yo me encele mas todavía tranquilo bill, pensaba para relajarme…

- Y hablando de acostarse… como esta chantelle?, ya son novios?

- No – contesté rápidamente por tom

-No? – insistió Gustav volteando a ver a Tom

- De hecho si, ayer aceptó, no fue difícil, se puso loquita de alegría – Todo mundo rió y yo me tense más, eran novios?, tenia ganas de golpear a Tom

- Vamos Tom puedes conseguir algo mejor! – dijo Georg riendose

- Pues si, pero ella es para no aburrirme de noche – dijo Tom mientras jugaba con su piercing del labio, no dude en casi matarlo en vida, por eso me levanté rápido y me fui al mini bar

- esta enojado? – escuche murmurar a Georg

- No se, anda muy raro desde que salgo con Chantelle

- habla con el – era la voz de gustav

- Si, buenas noches – decía Tom mientras los G´s salían del cuarto

Me senté en la barra del mini bar y le di un trago a un agua de limón que estaba tomando

- Agua de limón en vez de beileys? – dijo Tom

- Algun problema?

- No nada fiera – me decía fiera por mi obvio mal carácter

- Que tienes bill?

- Nada que te importe

- Vamos! Debes de tener algo

- si, pero no es de tu incumbencia

- Soy tu gemelo

- y?, luego que te cuente Andreas – era un golpe bajo pero tenía que reaccionar

- Le confias mas a Andreas que a mi? - B I N G O, lo habia logrado… celos

- si porque?

- Soy tu hermano!

- Y?

- Vamos, dime que le pasa a la persona mas hermosa del mundo?

- Pues no se, pero si tanto te importa hablale a Hilary Duff para preguntarle como se siente

- bill, me refería a ti – dijo mientras me daba un abrazo calido

- Porque eres mi hermano?

- Que? no quieres ser mi hermano?

- No, no es eso, solo me gustaría ser algo mas… - lo dije, ya no había marcha atrás, ni modo era la unica manera de tener a la persona que mas amaba conmigo

- Vamos bill, somos amigos, hermanos y confidentes, que mas puedes pedir?

- Tomi me quieres?

- Si bill – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente – hermanito tonto

- me amas?

- Si bill

-Mas que a Chantelle?

- Vamos bill!, yo te amo como mi hermano!, Chantelle es mujer y mi novia –una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla al escuchar las palabras de tom

- Que pasa?

- Harías algo para demostrarme que me quieres mas que a nadie – le pedí

- Bill, no quiero chantajes

- ves no me quieres –le dije y me tapé la cara

- Bueno, que quieres que haga?

- sonreí pícaramente – Que quiero? – me mordí el labio – quiero que ahorita le hales a Chantelle y termines con ella –dije mientras le extendía el celular para que lo tomara

- Que?!, No!

- La quieres mas que a mi?

- No bill es solo que…

- Que es tomi!? – le grite

- No puedo jugar con ella así – dijo en un tono muy sincero, lo cual me hizo enojar mucho mas

- Vamos tomi! Por mi?! – lo negó con la cabeza y me bajé de la barra lo empujé y me iba a mi cama cuando me golpeé en la cabeza con una puerta abierta del mini bar

- Auch! – me quejé después d semejante golpe

- Estas bien billa – dijo tom mientras me sentaba en la cama y me sacaba una bolsa de hielos

- Haste a un lado – le dije mientras le arrebataba la bolsa de hielo y la sostenía solo, una gota de sangre resbalo por mi frente hasta caer en mi nariz

- Bill tienes la sangre de color rojo claro… casi rosa – dijo tom preocupado y acercándose mas a mi

- Así la tiene todo mundo idiota, menos las lagartijas que son de sangre azul – se le escapó una risa, y luego volvió a tener ese rostro preocupado

- Esto no es normal bill – dijo mientras quitaba la bolsa de hielos de la herida y recogía con su dedo las gotas de sangre

-Auch duele tomi! – me queje

- Ve, esto no es normal – dijo al enseñarme en su dedo sangre de color rojo claro casí rosa

- Si es normal

- No – dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre en su playera y saco una navaja, me asuste al verlo, pero solo sonrió al ver mi preocupación, se hizo una cortada en su dedo y vi salir de ahí sangre de color rojo escarlata, la mía era visiblemente mas clara que la de el y mas liquida, la de estaba espesa

- Ves la diferencia? – me preguntó mientras vendaba su dedo

- Un ciego la vería – le dije

- Mañana te llevo al doctor en la mañana

- No tomi!

- Si bill

- Solo si cortas a Chantelle hoy

- Bill

- Hazlo – dije sonriendo

- Porque no quieres que tenga novia?, nunca me voy a separar de ti – me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi en la cama, me tomó la mano y sonrió al verme, no me pude resistir y le di un beso dulce y profundo sobre sus labios, Tom rápido se separó

- Tu sabes que esto no se puede

- Tomi te amo

- Yo tambien te quiero hermanito, no te confundas

- No estoy confundido! – dije mientras una lagrima caía por mi rostro – me ignoro y tomó el celular, lo puso en altavoz

_- __Bueno_

- Hola Chantelle

- _Hola tomi!, dijiste que me ibas a marcar hasta mañana, a que se debe el milagro? – _Tom rió ante su tan MALO chiste

- Pues solo aquí saludándote y estaba pensando sobre nosotros

_- Si tomi, yo tambien he pensado y creo que fue muy rápido no crees?_

- Si, de eso te quería hablar chant – Chant?, le puso apodo a la estúpida esa?!

_- Amigos?_

- Chantelle te amo!, eres mi mejor amiga sabes eso?

_- Jajaja, si lo se, tu eres mi mejor amigo_

- Quieres salir a cenar mañana?

_- Si, estaría increíble la idea, aparte se te olvidaron tus boxers en mi departamento_

Tom se sonrojo al oirla SUS BOXERS?!, se había acostado con ella?, una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla, y corrí al baño a encerrarme

- A ok chantelle, luego te hablo, mi hermano quiere hablar conmigo

_- Si esta bien, me lo saludas_

- Ok, nos vemos

_- Bye tomi_

Me encerré en el baño y trate de no llorar, al menos Tom ya no tenía novia, pero tampoco me quería a mi… eso me deprimía, de verdad yo era tan egoísta?, me empecé a sentir mal, vi todo oscuro a mi alrededor todo estaba negro… y de repente ya no senti nada

Tom POV

Se escucho un ruido en el baño, como si bill se hubiera caido

- Bill!! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!! – le estaba gritando para que me abriera

- BILL!!!!!! – no hubo respuesta así que decidí entrar por las malas…


	2. Chapter 2

"El ultimo deseo"

Estaba sentado en esa silla del cuarto de hospital de Bill, lo habian conectado a un suero y estaba dormido, le habian sacado sangre y pronto me darian los resultados, nervioso seria poco para definir como me siento en estos momentos, la sangre me hierve, tengo miedo de que algo este mal con mi hermanito, de perderlo, y me siento el culpable de todo lo que le esta pasando, en cierto modo el se me declaró y lo rechaze, pero que esperaba?! El y yo como algo mas que hermanos… no eso _jamas _pasaría, no podría… es mi hermano y se que no lo puedo querer como algo mas, lo volteé a ver, seguía dormido era tan hermoso…

- Hijo – era la voz del doctor, me levanté rápido y sequé mis lágrimas

- Si, que tiene mi hermano?

- Tiene Anemia, pero muy avanzada, de hecho ya es leucemia

- Se va a curar verdad? – dije mientras mi alma trataba de gritarme que lo iba a volver a ver, que me iba a volver a sonreír

- Me temo que tiene poco tiempo

- Pero que la medicina no lo puede curar!? – grite mientras de mis ojos salían ríos de lagrimas

- Si, pero de todos modos necesita una medicina muy fuerte y comer bastante bien, te daré una dieta especial en hierro y el tiene que comerlo, que no vomite al tomar la medicina es la única manera de salvarlo, tampoco quiero que se deprima, que este feliz es bastante importante, hijo estas dispuesto a eso?

- Si doctor, a todo por salvarlo

- Muy bien, te daré la dieta en un rato, con permiso – dijo eso y salió del cuarto, si había manera de curarlo pero… Bill odiaba las medicinas y comer saludable, y mi meta era hacerlo feliz, no sabía como le iba a hacer pero Bill se iba a curar de eso yo me hacía cargo

Seguía parado hasta que escuche sollozos, volteé a ver a la cama y bill estaba llorando y se leía el miedo en sus ojos

- Bill no llores – dije eso y me arrodille junto a el, dándole un beso en la nariz

- Me voy a morir

- No es cierto bill, te vas a tomar la medicina y vas a comer lo que el doctor diga, y serás feliz conmigo

- Me voy a morir – dijo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Vamos bill, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi para salvarte, sabes que te quiero, eres mi hermanito no te dejare solo

- Tomi, prométeme que me cumplirás cualquier cosa que yo quiera

- Como?

- Solo prométeme que cumplirás mi _ultimo deseo – _dijo las ultimas dos palabras de una manera que me helo… ultimo?, no, no, NO! Bill no podía morir, no lo iba a permitir, nacimos juntos y moriremos juntos, eso yo lo sabía

- Prométemelo Tomi – dijo sollozando mientras otra lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

- Te lo prometo – dije y sonrió

- Mi último deseo es… - dijo mientras se sonrojaba y escondía su cara entre las sabanas

- Vamos bill no me estas confesando un crimen, dime cual es y te lo voy a cumplir

- Cierra los ojos

- Eso es?

- No idiota - dijo mientras me daba un ligero golpe en el brazo, Bill era tan débil – es solo para que adivines que quiero

- No me lo puedes decir?

- Nop – dijo mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo, sonreí y cerre los ojos

- Abre la boca

- Que? – le dije mientras tenia los ojos cerrados

- Abre la boca poquito – lo obedecí

- Ciérrala poquito – me dijo, y la entrecerre, la tenía abierta pero solo como con un centímetro o medio centímetro, en eso sentí sus labios sobre los míos, trate de separarme pero al momento que sintió mi rechazo sollozo, me acerque a el y seguí congelado en ese beso _prohibido _metió su lengua en mi boca y se empezó a escuchar un ruido chistoso, prácticamente el me besaba porque yo estaba bastante asustado como para devolverle el beso, se separó de mi sin aliento y abrí los ojos de golpe, Bill sonreía mientras me tomaba de la mano

- Ese es mi ultimo deseo – dijo mientras se sonrojaba

- Es prohibido – dije al pensar en mi hermano como algo más

- Pero te amo, quiero estar contigo así los últimos días

- Bill no vas a morir

- Te doy asco verdad?

- No bill

- Si, me odias! – dijo y se sumergió en lagrimas de nuevo

- No bill – entonces recordé las palabras del doctor "no quiero que se deprima", tenía que decir si, no tenia otra alternativa, si ese era el último deseo de mi hermano lo iba a ser realidad

- Te amo – le dije mientras le di un calido beso sobre sus labios, no se sentía mal, pero no lo amaba de esa manera, me iba a sacrificar por el, haria todo por el de eso yo no dudaba

- No quiero que lo hagas si no sientes lo mismo – dijo mientras yo le secaba una lagrima

- No seas infantil Bill, te amo- se lo dije y deposité otro beso en sus labios, me pare y me sente en la cama junto a Bill, me acoste junto a el y se aferró a mi cuerpo

- Tomi

- dime

- Podrias cantarme para dormir? – me pregunto en un tono muy inocente, no podía negarme, asi que le empeze a tararear "sacred" antes de que acabara la canción bill ya estaba dormido.

----*----*----*----*

Llegamos a la casa de mama, por fin Bill estaba dado de alta, tenía unas medicinas que el doctor me había dado, una era una pastilla, la cual no iba a ser problema… pero la otra era un jarabe, y yo bien sabía que Bill no iba a aguantar tomando eso por un mes, la dieta consistia en guisados con vitaminas y hierro, de eso yo me haria cargo aunque no era tan bueno cocinando.

Me meti a la cocina y leí la nota que mama había dejado sobre la barra del mini bar

"_Tom, estare en Londres por unas dos semanas, cuida a tu hermano y dale bien sus medicinas, estas a cargo… te quiero_

_Mama"_

Genial!, tendría que cocinar por dos semanas, fui al refrigerados y saqué leche y zanahoria, dispuesto a hacer una crema de zanahoria, no sabía como lo iba a lograr, solo volteaba al cielo y esperaba un milagro para no quemar la cocina

Saqué una cazuela y los brazos de Bill me atraparon por la cintura, me tense y lo noto

- Estas tenso – me dijo

-Solo preocupado por la sopa – le mentí

- Te ayudo?

- No, si quieres vete a acostar, te llamo cuando este lista la comida

- Te amo sabes eso? – me susurro en el oido, sentí un escalofrio por mi cuerpo y asentí

- Yo también te amo – lo bese dulcemente y el enterro su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricie su pelo y el metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta

- Vamos, es hora de tu medicina

-No quiero tomi

- Tienes que tomartela bill

- besame – dijo en un tono demandante, quería gritar que esto estaba MAL que no nos teniamos el mismo amor, pero pensé _aguanta tom todo es por el… aguanta _

Lo bese y empecé a chupar su cuello, pequeños suspiros y gemidos salían de su boca

- Vamos tomatela – le insistí mientras le daba una pastilla, me obedeció, luego iba lo peor del asunto… el jarabe

- NO quiero!!! – era el grito de Bill

- Vamos Bill

- Dime una buena razón para tomarmelo

- Que si te lo tomas te salvaras!

- No quiero

- Quieres morir? – le pregunté ya irritado

- NO, quiero estar contigo por siempre – sonreí ante sus palabras, aunque por dentro el miedo me comía

- Bueno entonces tómatelo, te salvas y estaremos… juntos – dije la ultima palabra casi sin voz… era cierto, Bill se iba a curar, y ya nunca sería lo mismo… nuestra relación sería de mas que hermanos… y todo era culpa de ese maldito deseo!, ni modo, esto era por Bill y si tenía que sacrificar mi vida juntó a el por tenerlo vivo lo haría, con que el fuera feliz, no me importaba si yo lo era

- Tomi, la sopa debería de estar negra?

- Mierda! – fui corriendo a la cocina y vi todo quemado, maldije mientras Bill reía y depositaba besos cariñosos en mi cuello…

Ahora tendría que ir a Internet a buscar recetas un poco mas fáciles…


	3. Chapter 3

Pues no se si la sopa se queme… pero la cazuela si se había quemado jajajaja xD espero les guste…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dulce tentación"

Era jueves y mañana llegaba mama, por fin me sentía aliviado, porque con mama aquí bill se tendría que controlar mas y no ser tan "cariñoso", estaba asustado, esto no debería de haber pasado! los recuerdos, sus besos y sus caricias ocupaban mi mente la mayor parte del tiempo, yo era el peor hermano que existía, me sentía como el peor violador de Alemania, mas bien el peor violador del mundo!

Aunque todavía no teníamos sexo, yo NO quería tenerlo con mi hermano, me asustaba la idea, simplemente eso no era posible!

Estábamos en la sala sentados, yo comía unas Chips mientras que Bill se abrazaba mas fuerte a mi, a veces sentía ganas de empujarlo y decirle que es mentira, que yo no lo amo como el a mi, pero al ver su sonrisa después de un beso pensaba que valía la pena seguir con esta farsa

Que pasaría cuando se curara?, que pasaría cuando yo me enamorara de alguna chica?, no quería hacerle daño a Bill pero tampoco quería que por mi culpa muriera… maldita sea!

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Bill empezó a juguetear con mis rastas mientras depositaba besos calidos por todo mi cuello y daba pequeños mordiscos en el.

- Tienes sueño? – le pregunte tratando de distraerlo

- No

Hubo silencio de nuevo y Bill metió su mano por debajo de mi playera, al sentir su frio contacto salté y un escalofrió corrió por mi cuerpo, me paré pero me atrapó con un abrazo por la espalda

- Hazme el amor – me susurro en mi oido

Al escucharlo me paralizé y dije lo primero que se venía a mi mente

- No – dije en un tono no muy amoroso

- Porque no tomi? – preguntó mientras sus ojos se hacían cristalinos

- No quiero – le dije fríamente y después vi como una lágrima nacía en su ojo derecho y como subía corriendo las escaleras y se encerraba en nuestro cuarto, bravo tom!

Yo y mi bocota! tenía que ser tan grosero?, no eso era solo mi idiotez al descubierto.

Eso era lo único que pensaba… había arruinado un sacrificio de dos semanas! Y había echo llorar a mi hermano cuando mas me necesitaba… que no era yo el peor monstruo de este mundo?, no ocupaba ninguna respuesta, yo sabía que lo era.

Subí corriendo las escaleras esperando encontrar la puerta sin seguro pero no, estaba con llave, respire profundo… cual era la mejor opción? Entrar y tener sexo con mi hermanito?,No quería!, lo único que quería ahorita era desaparecer de este mundo, pero era imposible

Recordé la promesa que le había echo_… cumplir su ultimo deseo…_tendría que cumplirla había puesto mi palabra en eso, simplemente TENÍA que decirle si

Tome aire de nuevo y me empezaron a temblar las extremidades, estaba MUY nervioso, tanto que podía sentir un dolor en el estomago

Saque el duplicado de llaves y abrí el cuarto, Bill estaba acostado sobre su cama y se escuchaban sus sollozos

- Vete – dijo con voz entrecortada, me dolía tanto ver a mi hermano así, y mas sabiendo que era por MI culpa

- No me iré – le dije mientras me acercaba mas a la cama y me sentaba en la mía que quedaba a un metro de la de el, se volteó y me vió directamente a los ojos

- A veces pienso que solo estas haciendo esto por obligación – sollozo – y no quiero – mas lagrimas y un silencio hasta que recuperó las fuerzas para continuar – no quiero que me ames a fuerzas, yo te amo mas que a nadíe – sollozo- no mereces arruinar tu vida por un capricho mió.

Sus palabras tenían tanto sentido, porque era exactamente lo que sentía yo, lo amaba por obligación, estaba a punto de decirle la verdad pero una pregunta sería mi ayuda para tomar esa decisión

- Me amas? – le pregunté

- Mas que a mi propia vida – me contestó, lo volteé a ver directamente a los ojos, tenía la esperanza de encontrar un poquito de mentira en sus palabras pero no… todo lo contrario en sus ojos solo se veía amor, e inseguridad, respire profundo y tuve una milésima de segundo para reaccionar y pensar en que era lo que iba a hacer de mi vida, tenía dos opciones:

1) Decirle la verdad y destruirlo por completo, y no volver a tener una relación de hermanos de nuevo, cosa que me destrozaría también

2) Continuar con esta farsa y mantenerlo feliz mientras que la culpa me asesina y yo no pueda tener una vida normal con una mujer normal.

Cual sonaba mejor? Destrozarnos a los dos o solo yo?, elegí la opción 2 sin duda

- Yo también te amo bill, eres mi dulce tentación - le dije y sonrió débilmente

- Porque no quieres hacer el amor? Te da asco? – preguntó mientras se sonrojaba

- No yo… tenía miedo de lastimarte – mentí y una sonrisa inocente se formo en sus labios

- Acércate – lo obedecí y me acosté junto a el… frente a frente

- Soy tuyo – me dijo en un tono bastante sensual… ya no había otra opción, ya había elegido lo que quería y no había marcha atrás, así que decidí empezar con mi "dulce tentación"

Bese sus labios y sin darnos cuenta ese beso casto e inocente se convirtió en un beso pasional, lo besaba mas desesperadamente mientras el gemía, me deshice de mi playera y toco curiosamente mi torso desnudo

- Estas tan sexy – dijo con una cara tan roja que parecía jitomate, lo bese de nuevo, yo no quería que esto pasara… pero el cuerpo y el deseo me cegaban, ahorita era solamente Bill, Yo, y una cama la cordura no entraba en esta historia.

Me deje llevar por el deseo y sumergí mi cara en su cuello besándolo y dándole mordiscos gemía cada vez mas fuerte, entonces me deshice de su playera besándolo sin detenerme, lograba sentir su erección sobre sus pantalones el bajo sus manos hasta mi cadera "te amo" murmuraba a cada momento, entonces vi la diferencia de lo que hacíamos, el estaba ahí entregándose por amor y yo solo estaba ahí por placer, pero en fin y al cabo era su deseo y el que iba a cargar con la culpa toda su vida era yo así que continué besándolo

Le quité su pantalón mientras el peleaba con mi zipper, le ayude y quedamos los dos en boxers, nuestras erecciones chocaban y gemía mas fuerte, era MUY ruidoso, me reí al escuchar un pequeño grito de su garganta, lo cual hizo que Bill se sonrojara mas, me quitó el boxer y con mucho trabajo logro voltearnos y quedó sobre mi, siguió besándome mas y mi cuerpo ya era bastante débil, hasta mi mente había perdido la lucha tratando de ser razonable.

Fue dando besos por todo mi pecho, bajo a mi pelvis y le dio una lamida a mi erección… demonios!

- Argg – pude pronunciar entre jadeos, una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en la cara de Bill y metió toda mi erección en su boca, succionando mientras sentía el calor y la humedad de su boca, eso no era fácil, y no iba a durar mucho, Bill notó eso en mis gemidos y gateó hasta ponerse sobre mi

- No te… detengas – alcancé a decir con voz entrecortada

- Quiero que nos corramos juntos – dijo mientras daba mas besos en mi cuello, quería que entrara en el?, el pánico me invadió y trate de despertar a mi cerebro para que me recordara que esto no estaba bien, que era MALO, pero mi cerebro parecía estar igual de excitado que yo, por lo que me ordenó que me pusiera sobre Bill y le quitara los boxers

Estaba muy nervioso y pense que tal vez un whisky o un vodka iba a ser fundamental, pero no tenía tiempo de tomarlo, abrí las piernas de Bill y vi su entrada… MIERDA!! Quería que lo matara con un desgarre o que?!

El notó mi cara de preocupación

- No importa que duela, te quiero adentro ya! – dijo, bueno me mandó

- Creeí que era mentira

- Que cosa amor? – AMOR?! Diablos el de verdad me quería…

- Que eras Virgen, 19 años y virgen? – dije burlándome

- Lo bueno es que tengo un hermano grande que me ensañara que es sexo – dijo mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo, le sonreí e hicé lo primero que se me vino a la mente, chupe un dedo mió y lo pase por su entrada, primero hicé circulos alrededor de ella, sin entrar, seguía afuera tratando de divertirme un poco, pero tal parece que Bill no estaba para juegos

- Métete! – dijo jadeando

No tuve de otra mas que obedecerlo, y lentamente metí mi dedo, luego el segundo

- AH!

Si Bill gritaba por dos dedos no me imaginaba mi miembro ahí, trate de acostumbrarme al calor de su interior y empecé a hacer circulos con mis dedos adentro de el

- Mierda tomi! – Bill estaba cada vez mas cerca

- Tomi… tu… a-a-dentro – dijo sin mucha voz, saque mis dedos y no pensé en asimilar la idea, me deje llevar por el deseo y metí mi erección lentamente

- Auch tomi… Ahi! – Bill tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

- Estas bien? – le alcanze a preguntar, asintió y sonrió débilmente

Salí de el y volví a entrar, trataba de hacerlo lentamente para que no muriera en el intento, después mi excitación era mucha y mi paciencia poca.

Así que decidí ir mas fuerte, lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de Bill, porque vaya que era ruidoso, fue cuando al mismo tiempo los dos nos corrimos dejando de ese liquido blanco por toda la cama de el, me acosté junto a el y el acostó su cabeza sobre mi pechoy subió una pirna a mi cuerpo

- Te amo tomi – susurro mientras el sueño le ganaba

- Yo también, ven te llevare a mi cama, la tuya esta hecha un desastre – sonrió y tomé un kleenex limpiándolo cuidadosamente y alcance a ver entre la oscuridad y ese liquido blanco algo mas oscuro "sangre" pensé, tomé otro kleenex y limpié su entrada

- Te duele? – le pregunté mientras lo limpiaba

- Poquito – yo sabía que en estos casos poquito para el era bastante en realidad, bese su frente mientras seguía limpiandolo, lo acosté en mi cama, y lo tapé con las cobijas, agarró el osito de peluche que había en mi cama y lo abrazó, quedándo profundamente dormido, me puse mis boxers y vi la cama y el desastre, mamá no iba a pensar muy positivamente viendo sangre y semen por toda la cama de mi hermanito chiquito, así que destendí la cama mientras mi cerebro recuperó la cordura y empezó a trabajar como era debido

Volteé a ver a mi cama y se veía un niño muy delgado, blanco de pelo de un color negro intenso ondulado, con facciones un poco femeninas abrazando a un oso café mientras una sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro… tal vez podía acostumbrarme a esta mentira… tal vez podía _aprender a amarlo._

Termina el capitulo 3!! Ahora digánme si les gustó? Den clic en… REVIEW!!!

Gracias por leer el fic ;)

Att: Janet


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, originalmente pensaba dejar así la historia, pero se me ocurrieron unas ideas asi k aki esta el capitulo 4:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4 "Misterios"

Tom POV

El sol llego bastante fuerte y me obligo a levantarme, me movi en mi cama pero no estaba solo, volteé y vi a mi gemelo dormido junto a mi "AAAH" grite y cai de la cama de un salto, Gracias al cielo que con mi grito no había despertado a Bill…

Que demonios había echo? Recordé la noche anterior… O Dios mío… esto no era bueno… Oh no… respire profundo y levante la mirada hacía la cama… Bill dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, mariposas volaron por mi estomago, había tenido sexo con mi hermano? Ok… esto estaba raro, respire profundo y me encamine a la cocina

Vi la hora 9:10 de la mañana era temprano para que Bill se levantara, Ok… respire profundo, ocupaba salir de esa casa antes de hacerle mala cara a Bill, o antes de hacer algo malo…

Tome un pedazo de papel y no dude en escribir una nota para Bill:

"_Bill, sali por algo de desayunar… espero no tardar mucho, con amor… Tom"_

Si… eso serviría, subí a nuestro cuarto y deje la nota junto a la cama, en la mesa de noche… respire profundo de nuevo y tome las llaves de mi escalade, salí de la casa y empecé a manejar por calles conocidas, me adentre al centro de la ciudad y vi una tienda de waffles… eso serviría… estacione la camioneta y tendría que caminar media cuadra para llegar a ese lugar de waffles, empecé a caminar pero no veía al frente, estaba muy distraído con mis problemas… Bill… mi Bill… se curaría?... podría seguir con esta mentira?... muchas preguntas amenazaban mi mente, pero lo mas importante era no perder a Bill, y hacerlo feliz… así iba a ser toda mi vida? llena de culpa?... al día siguiente de tener sexo me sentiria como la peor persona del mundo?... no miraba por donde caminaba hasta que choque con un cuerpo… el impacto hizo que retrocediera, pero escuche un golpe, abri los ojos como platos al ver a una chica de unos 15 o 16 años tirada en el suelo, no era fea.

De piel blanca, delgada, pelo color chocolate con rayos azules, un tatuaje en el brazo, y ojos color miel

-Fíjate por donde caminas -me dijo y se levantó

- Perdón... estaba muy ocupado pensando… - trate de disculparme pero me perdí en su mirada… y si me reconocía? Y si era una fan loca?

- Sabes que? no me importa – dijo y volteó hacía atrás nerviosa. Como si alguien la siguiera…

- Bueno al menos tu si deberías de poner atención por donde caminas – le dije y me fulmino con la mirada

-Yo también tengo cosas en que pensar, que apuesto lo que sea son mas importantes que las tuyas – dijo y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho… me estaba retando?

- No me conoces – dije seguro de mi mismo

- Y acaso tu si me conoces? – pregunto y quede callado… que podía decirle?!

- Quieres un waffle? – le pregunte y abrió la boca de asombro, hasta yo lo dudaba, estaba invitando a esta chica a desayunar?!

- No gracias, traigo prisa, te dejo con tus pensamientos – dijo y salio caminando bastante rápido… quién rayos era esa chica?!, no dude un segundo y la seguí…

- Espera! – le grite y volteó con un gesto no muy amigable

- Que? – pregunto un poco irritada

- Me llamo Tom – le dije tratando de averiguar mas de ella

- Jivet – dijo y quede impresionado.. nunca había oido un nombre tan extraño

- Adios – dijo y siguió su camino.

WOW!!

quién era esa chica? Como se llamaba? Ivette? Giselle? Ji… Jivet!, anote el nombre en mi celular y volteé a ver hacía la calle, ya no se veía rastro de ella…

Vaya día… en mi vida una chica me había dicho que no! Era la primera en rechazar a Tom Kaulitz! Que se creía? La seguía?.... espera Tom! porque demonios te importa tanto esta desconocida loca del nombre raro?!

Si… vaya que este día debería de estar en el record guiness de los días mas raros y espantosos de mi vida.

Me dirigí de nuevo al restaurant…pero la imagen de esa chica no dejaba mi mente… era obviamente 4 años menor que yo… pero que no sabía quién era yo?! Que no sabía que se acababa de topar con el sex-gott de alemania??

Respire profundo de nuevo y sono mi celular

- Bueno – conteste irritado

- Hola tomi – se escucho una voz adormecida al otro lado

-Hola Bill – le dije y sonreí, sus llamadas siempre me contentaban

- Estas bien? – pregunto

- Si, solo me tope con un inconveniente – dije al conocer los celos de mi hermano

- Ok… todo bien? – me preguntó

- Si… todo bien

- Es que… leí tu nota, y quiero un waffle de fresas, con crema chantilli, y de postre quiero un brownie enorme! por favor – dijo el por favor de una manera en que no podía decir que no

- Esta bien Bill, ahorita voy para la casa

- Te amo – dijo y trate de no infartarme

- Yo también te amo, Adios – dije y colgué…

Ordene los waffles y ya que me los dieron vi el reloj 10:30, de seguro Bill ya tendría hambre me subi a mi escalade y una ola de curiosidad me entro… y si buscaba a la chica rara?, pense dos veces pero todo me decía TOM BUSCALA!!!

Era yo tan estúpido? Erm… si, así que encendi la camioneta y maneje por esa colonia, no había rastro de ella… hasta que después de 10 minutos la vi! BINGO

La segui por mas de 6 minutos, estaba hablando por celular, comenzó a llorar y sentí una necesidad enorme de abrazarla… de consolarla… Que demonios estaba pensando!?.... en eso vi que tiraba el celular a un bote de basura y entraba por la puerta trasera a un antro *disco, bar* ella trabajaba ahí!? Ni siquiera era mayor de edad!!

Anote el nombre del bar H2O…. vaya nombre, que chica mas misteriosa…

Me encamine a la casa y Bill me recibió con un gran abrazo, lo vi y le di un calido besos sobre sus labios… esperen!! Lo estaba besando sin pensarlo antes!? Era en serio?? Me estaba enamorando de mi hermanito?

Trate de pensar que era por…. Por cualquier motivo que no fuera amor

- Tomi me trajo mis waffles! Tomi me trajo mis waffles! Tomi me trajo mis waffles! – empezó a cantar en un tono muy infantil, sonreí y lo bese de nuevo… porque justo cuando me estaba enamorando de el tenía que aparecer una chica misteriosamente sexy?!

- Ya te tomaste tu medicina? – le pregunte y se quedo callado

- Bill… - sonrió y sacudió su cabeza

- Tómatela

- Tomi… no quiero que el sabor me arruine mi waffle – dijo y mordía un gran pedazo del waffle, mm… tome el frasco de pastillas y me eche una a la boca, me acerque a el y lo bese, me devolvió el beso instantáneamente, solo que yo empuje la pastilla con mi lengua a su boca y la metí hasta su garganta

- Argh! – se quejo y se despego de mi beso, no pude evitar en reírme

- Tomi tramposo – dijo y sonreí

- Bill.. erm.. hermoso – dije y sonrió, me dio un beso calido y al terminar el beso yo empece a comer mi waffle

- Que haremos hoy? – me pregunto y sonreí

- Que te parece ir a un antro? *disco, bar* - le pregunte

-Si!! Para poder bailar toda la noche – dijo y aplaudió emocionado, sonreí de nuevo

- pero a cual? – me pregunto… entonces recordé a Jivet

- al H2O, me dijeron que estaba muy bueno – mentí, sonrió

- Si!! Ahí que ir!! – dijo emocionado y sonreí

Oh si… tenía que encontrarme con esa chica misteriosa….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!! Ya se k no esta muy emocionante este cap, pero lo que viene esta mejor xD


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 "Jivet"

Tom POV

Me vestí lo mas atractivo e irresistible que pude, Bill se sonrojo y dio por entendido que lo quería impresionar, si quería pero no era el unico al que quería impresionar, Oh no… Jivet

Esa chica rara, pero hermosa, necesitaba conocerla, pero no quería lastimar a Bill, mi bill, lo vi con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras manejaba al bar y no dude en tomarle la mano.

El me tomo de la mano también pero un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, era como una colegiala con su primer novio! Sonreí, me gustaba ver a Bill así, se veía extremadamente tierno… QUE?... me gustaba mi hermano??

A NO!!! Bueno…. solo… erm…. Solo poquito

Sonreí, mi cerebro vaya que estaba muy confundido, sonreí y vi a Bill e nuevo, pero esta vez sus hermosos ojos color chocolate no dejaban de verme, tenía la vista clavada en mi y me veía como nunca ha visto a nadie, me veía como SU tomi.

Sonreí, siempre sería su tomi, entonces… porque buscaba a Jivet?!

Pues no se, pero lo que si se es que… se veía muy interesante, sera cosas de hombres? Cosa de la testosterona? Algo que nos hace buscar a una mujer misteriosa?

Bueno siendo sinceros a mi siempre me a gustado el misterio, soy curioso, y Bill también… bueno Bill mas bien es celoso…

Respire profundo, tenía que conocer a Jivet sin que Bill se diera cuenta.

Volteé a ver a Bill de nuevo y le sonreí

- En que piensas? – le pregunte para romper el hielo, en eso se vinieron a mi cerebro imágenes de nuestra primera vez, me tense y Bill se sonrojo

­- Perdón, no quería que se te… pasaran – dijo al darse cuenta que su pensamiento ya no era privado, eso de ser gemelos me gustaba, a veces los mismos sueños, mismos pensamientos y sentimientos compartidos

Bill se cubrió la cara con las manos, estaba muy apenado, sonreí y me acerque a el, pero luego me aleje, me estacione y baje de la camioneta para abrirle la puerta a Bill… yo no era caballeroso CON NADIE pero Bill… bueno Bill era la persona mas irresistible de este mundo

Le abrí la puerta y seguía cubriéndose, ni que fuera para tanto…. ESPERA TOM!!! claro que es para mucho!! Tuvieron SEXO!!!

Esa voz no me dejaba tranquilo… será mi conciencia?

- Ven – le dije y me ignoro, retire sus manos de su cara y me vio, sus mejillas rosadas y el encanto que no lo dejaba… porque me gustaba tanto Bill?? Bueno… no se.

- Es aquí tomi? – pregunto y vio hacía afuera, seguí su mirada, se veían puros juniors, niños ricos con carro de papi, me reí… eramos los únicos que podíamos pagar ahí por nuestros propios meritos.

- Si – le conteste secamente y me miro extrañado

- Que pasa? Hice algo mal? – me pregunto Bill preocupado, era increíble con Bill me amaba tanto y se culpaba de lo malo que me pasaba… yo era EL CULPABLE! Bill era solo… respire profundo…

- No, solo… ven – le dije secamente y lo tome de la mano… porque yo era tan frío con el?? Acaso tenía miedo de enamorarme de el?

No lo dude y le di un beso sobre los labios, lo tomo de sorpresa pero rápido lo contesto, entrelazo sus brazos a mi cuello y yo a su cintura, Bill era extremadamente tentativo…

- Te amo – me dijo

- Yo también

Empezamos a caminar y…. ESPEREN!!! Le dije a Bill que lo amaba!?!?!?! Le dije que LO AMABA?!

Pero… no lo actue!!!.... me estaba enamorando de Bill?! no, no y NO!!! Yo no me _podía _enamorar de Bill… No podía!!

Me concentré en el antro, *bar, disco* era muy elegante y nos sentamos cerca de la pista de baile, en eso empezó la canción d "livin la vida loca" de Ricky martin, no era fan de ese ritmo latino, pero lo mas impresionante fue escuchar una voz femenina cantando… quién era?, dirigí mi mirada y vi a Jivet, si a JIVET!!!

Estaba vistiendo una mini falda color negra, no era pegada por eso al moverse se le levantaba la falda, cantaba bien, pero su baile cautivaba… traía un top negro y su pelo suelto… era hermosa

Me perdí en ella y Bill la veía con una sonrisa. Trate de concentrarme para ver que pensaba de ella… trate de usar nuestra conexión y al meterme en sus pensamientos pude escuchar claramente la pregunta

"Donde habrá comprado su falda?"

Me reí y deje de estar en el pensamiento de Bill, Bill era un caso… era hombre al igual que yo, pero cuando se enamoraba solo tenía ojos para esa persona… osea… yo…

Me reí de nuevo… mientras yo pensaba en su buen cuerpo, en su talento y como sería follar a Jivet, Bill tenía pensaba y le preocupaba saber de donde provenía su falda, me reí de nuevo… Bill era todo una chica.

- Que? – me pregunto

- No, nada – le dije y sonreímos, Bill era simplemente mio

QUE?! Porque?! Porque me pasaba esto tan seguido… no podía estar enamorado de Bill, no tenía, _no debía_ de amarlo…

Sonreí

- Quieres bailar? – le pregunte

- Si tomi! – sonreí y lo tome de la mano, lo jale a la pista de baile y el se pego mucho a mi…

Su cuerpo sin espacio entre el mio, sus brazos en mi cuello y los mios en su cintura, baje mis manos por su espalda, su cintura, las baje hasta sus pomis… porque hacía esto?!

Ah ya… mandare esa voz de "conciencia" al demonio… Bill era mi todo, y este era un momento especial

El metió sus manos debajo de su playera y lo besé de nuevo, el beso se volvió salvaje, pasional y me di cuenta que esto estaba mal… nos besábamos descontroladamente, el tenía sus manos por mis jeans y yo por los de el… los dos excitados lo podía follar aquí y ahora… pero escuche una voz muy cerca

"Mira Idiota, por quinta vez en la noche, no me interesa acostarme contigo, solo regresa por donde viniste y enséñale a otra tus miserias"

Me safe del beso… bueno… el faje de Bill y reconocí la voz…era Jivet…

Me encamine a ver de donde provenía la voz y escuchaba a Bill siguiendo mis pasos, en eso vi a Jivet tratando de safarze de un abrazo que un tipo pelirrojo le daba… me enoje bastante… nadie podía agarrarla así!!

Estaba a punto de proporcionarle un buen golpe al hombre cuando Jivet le dio un golpe en donde… mas le duele a un hombre… y el tipo cayo de rodillas al suelo

"te dije que no, y no es NO"

Le dijo Jivet y al momento de que ella se iba no se fijo en mi y chocamos… de nuevo

Pero esta vez caí al suelo y volteé a ver al lado de mi y Jivet estaba en el suelo, esta vez traía unos jeans y la misma blusa de antes… tal vez la falda ya la había metido en bastantes problemas.

- Tomi amor estas bien? – pregunto Bill al levantarme… NO, NO, NO!!! Esto no tenía que ser así… ella no debía de conocer a Bill!

- Si – le conteste enojado, el no tenía la culpa pero… el "tomi amor" solo lo decía para que el mundo se enterara que era de el… como había dicho, mi hermano es un celoso

Me levante y ayude a levantar a Jivet

- Gracias tal parece que… - dijo pero interrumpió o que iba a decir

- Tom? – me pregunto y Bill abrió los ojos mas grandes todavía y me tomo de la mano

- Si, hola de nuevo – le dije

- Mira que casualidad, vaya que el destino quiere que un día me rompa la cabeza chocando contigo – dijo y no pude evitar reirme, pero Bill no tenía la misma expresión

Bill se limpió la garganta, haciendo un ruido bastante obvio… mi hermano amaba la atención, y ahora era completamente ignorado

- Hola, y a quién traes aquí Tom? – me pregunto

- erm… - que le decía?!

- Mi hermano

- Su novio

Dijimos eso al mismo tiempo y Bill sonrió, yo quería que la tierra me tragara aquí y ahora!! Porfavor Dios!!! Has esto mas fácil

Jivet sonrió

- Mucho gusto, soy Jivet – dijo y le estrecho la mano a Bill, Bill la saludo como siempre el era muy amable

- Soy Bill – dijo y los dos sonrieron

- wow Tom, no sabía que tuvieras novio – dijo y trate de desaparecer de ahí… si los extraterrestres querían secuestrar a algún humano, yo era el indicado LLEVENME!!

Pero no paso nada y tuve que volver a donde estaba

- Si, y tu… tienes? – le pregunte y me vio extrañada

- No – contesto y Bill le sonrió

- No quieres tomarte un trago con nosotros? – le pregunto Bill

- Gracias, pero como trabajo aquí… hoy ya acabe por la noche, canto en vivo y a veces soy mesera… pero ya a cabe mi turno así que adiós – dijo y se despidió

- Espera – le dije y volteó a verme

- Te llevo? – le dije como si Bill no existiera… Bill se enojo, pero trato de disimularlo

- No, gracias – dijo y se fue

Así que eso había pasado, ahora jivet sabía que yo era un pervertido que se follaba a su hermano… GENIAL!!

- Me cayo bien – dijo bill y trate de no golpearlo

- Si, es linda – dije y torció los ojos

Salimos del antro y nos subimos a la camioneta… Dios… tenía que conocer mas a Jivet!! Pero esta vez… sin Bill…

Lo volteé a ver de nuevo y el sonrió

- Mañana te vas a Londres verdad? – le pregunte sabiendo que por trabajo tenía que irse a Londres

- Si – dijo en un tono triste

- bueno, ahí que despedirte como es debido – dije y di vuelta en U, sonrió al ver que nos encaminábamos a su restaurant de pizza y pasta favorito

Pero eso era lo mejor… sin Bill aquí podía conocer a Jivet… Oh si…

------

REVIEW!! xD perdon por la tardanza, pero es que acabe "Secretos" y empecé la "curiosidad no es un pecado" xD

Me siento triste! Ya mero acaban vacaciones y va a ser mas difícil actualizar todos los días… pero NO DEJARE LOS FICS!! Oh… NO! xD

Pero como sigo de vacaciones, veran cap colgado cada día xD jeje eso creo… xD


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 "Bipolar o hipócrita?"

Tom POV

A la mañana siguiente Bill se fue a Londres, lo deje en el aeropuerto y me dirigí a la casa, aunque Bill me interrogo, algo que de verdad me asombro, ya que el no es de esas personas que te controlan o te quieren atacar con preguntas, bueno de hecho el era así, pero solo cuando estaba celoso

Estaría sospechando? No, no creo, yo no había hecho nada malo…todavía

- Tomi estas feliz de que me vaya? – me pregunto triste y trate de quitar la sonrisa de mi cara y ponerme triste pero no podía! De verdad estaba feliz de estar lejos de Bill por un momento, nunca me había sentido así, pero ahora necesitaba mi espacio.

- No Bill, solo que si te mandan a Londres por algo de negocios es porque te vas a mejorar, estas mejor de salud y eso me hace feliz – dije y lo bese

Bill POV

Ok, que se creía Tom? era mi hermano gemelo! Yo lo conocía como la palma de mi mano! Y sabía que me estaba mintiendo, bueno si el me iba a mentir era porque algo ocultaba…

Si el mentía yo también lo haría y a decir verdad yo soy mucho mejor actor que el

- Ok – le dije y le devolví el beso

- Cuídate mucho – me dijo y me volvió a besar

- Te amo – le dije y sonrió

- Yo también – me dijo y luego se mordió el labio

Morder el labio en la familia Kaulitz significa que la persona esta nerviosa, oculta algo o esta aburrida. Eso lo sabía mejor que nadíe, lo habíamos heredado de papa.

La curiosidad y la inseguridad me ganaron, me subí al avión y vi que Tom me mandaba un beso, y salía de el modulo en donde había embarcado… esa es la palabra? Daba igual!

Baje del avión y me metí al aeropuerto, perdería el avión lo sabía pero tenía que investigar que tenía Tom, que me ocultaba?

Le hable a Andreas y le roge que dejara a su novia viniera por mi, cualquiera no hubiera abandonado a una modelo 90, 60, 90 por mi, pero la verdad tengo un talento para manejar a la gente que hasta a mi me asombra.

Llego Andreas y le di un abrazo, el no sabía de mi último deseo, solo sabía de mi enfermedad.

Nos subimos a su carro y le dije que la misión de ese día sería seguir a tom, a todos lados y ver con quién estaba.

Le conté la historia a Andreas, desde que me diagnosticaron la leucemia, que seguía en recuperación, que tenía que tomarme una horrible medicina y lo del último deseo.

También le conté sobre nuestra primera vez, primera y única porque Tom se resistía a mi.

- … al principio de verdad parecía que no quería, como si lo hiciera por obligación, pero el me a asegurado que me ama – le dije y Andreas estaba boquiabierto y a veces parpadeaba

- Entonces son mas que hermanos? – me pregunto y sonreí

- Si!! No es genial? – le dije y Andreas no se veía igual de impresionado

- No creo que de verdad te ame – me dijo e hizo que me enojara como nunca

Mi mejor amigo me decía que la persona que mas amaba en la vida no me quería?!

- Aii! Andreas! Porque tienes que arruinar los mejores momentos!! – le grite y le di un golpe en el brazo

- Bill, quítate la venda de los ojos, Tom no te ama, solo lo esta haciendo para salvarte – me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- Si hace eso para salvarme es porque me ama! – le grite y empecé a llorar

- Ya Bill tranquilo – me dijo y me abrazó, lo abracé y seguí llorando – Tom te quiere mas que a nadie en este mundo, eso yo lo se. Te quiere porque eres su hermano gemelo – me dio tranquilamente

Era cierto? Tom con quién estaría ahorita? De verdad no me amaba?

- Me quiero asegurar de eso, por eso lo seguiremos hoy – dije y limpie mis lagrimas, Andreas asintió y prendió el carro

Nos estacionamos afuera de la casa y vimos que mama se iba al trabajo de nuevo, estábamos afuera esperando a que Tom saliera o que alguien como una chica o un chico entrara, pero nada…

- Y como vas con… laura? – le pregunte

- Alexa – me corigió y sonreí

- Como van? – le pregunte

- Bien, es encantadora

- Si, es my buena persona, como Jivet – dije acordándome de esa chica del antro

- Quién es esa? – me pregunto

- Una chica que conocí en un antro

- Porque no sales con chicas? – me pregunto

- Amo a tom, no sabes que es amar a alguien con todo tu ser – le dije

- bueno eso si es cierto, nunca me enamorado

- Mira – le dije y vi que Tom salía arreglado de la casa y se metía a su escalade

Andreas prendió el motor y manejó hasta el mismo antro de ayer en la noche, que hacía ahí?

Se estaciono en el antro y salió de la camioneta, entro a el antro, Andreas hizo lo mismo y entramos detrás de el, vi que Tom se sentaba solo en una mesa y buscaba a alguien con los ojos, a quién sería?

Andreas se paró de la mesa y comenzó a bailar en el centro de la pista.

- Andi? – pregunte pero ya no había nadie

Grandioso! Estaba solo en el antro, volteé a ver a la mesa de Tom y la misma chica de ayer, Jivet estaba sentada con el.

Llevaba una blusa negra, unos jeans ajustados y un liston blanco en el pelo, maquillaje negro y botas blancas, se veía bien. Lo que no me agradaba era que estuviera con MI tom

Me acerque mas a la mesa para escuchar mejor oh si escuchaba perfectamente

- Y? – era la voz de Jivet

Tom POV

- Como que Y? no te importa? – le pregunte a Jivet, era hermosa podía hablar con ella horas sin aburrirme, era perfecta

- Da igual, sigo en busca de mi alma gemela

- Crees en eso? – le pregunte

- Si, es cierto! Cada quién tiene su alma gemela en cualquier parte del mundo, mi sueño es encontrarlo

- Que cursi – dije y le di un trago a mi bebida, Jivet sonrió y también le dio un trago a su beileys

- Tu no crees en eso verdad? – le pregunte

- No pero mi hermano si – le dije acordándome de lo mucho que Bill insistía con el amor de su vida

- Tu hermano me cayo bien – me dijo y sonreí

- Si es… muy bueno – dije y ella sonrió

- Es tu novio no? – me pregunto y los nervios me atacaron, por segunda vez en mi vida quería que los extraterrestres o cualquier persona me secuestrara y me desapareciera de la faz de la tierra

Di un trago largo a mi vodka y me quemó la garganta

- Si – le dije secamente

- Eres muy suertudo – me dijo y me agarro en frió, no me lo esperaba!

- Que? – le pregunte

- Si, es un muy buen chico – me dijo

- No lo conoces – le conteste enojado

- Claro que lo conozco, también te conozco perfectamente a ti

- Es nuestra primera "cita" – dije y sonrió

- No es una cita Tom

Me sonroje y asentí, una pequeña carcajada salió de su garganta y sonreí

- Como soy? – le pregunte

- Eres un chico que adora la vida, le gustan los riesgos pero no le gusta que los que ama estén en riesgo, amas a tu hermano como mas que hermano, pero no lo quieres aceptar, lo niegas por el miedo a la sociedad, a tus propios sentimientos, deberías de ser libre – me dijo y me impactó trataba de golpearla algo.

El alcohol se me subió y trate de no ser grosero con ella pero… ella no me conocía!! Y por supuesto que no había acertado, yo no amaba a bill yo lo quería

- Estas mal – le dije secamente

- Tu sabes que no lo estoy – dijo retándome y el genio se me subió hasta cegar mis sentidos

- Yo quiero a mi hermano mas que a nadie, no lo amo, solo estoy cumpliendo un estúpido deseo! – dije enojado y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho

- tom no te engañes! Lo amas – me dijo y entonces explote

- Te puedo probar que amo mas a otras personas

- Tom crees que soy idiota? Llevo años buscando el amor verdadero, entre tu y tu hermano si lo hay, solo que mierda! Porque no puedes aceptarlo!?

Bill POV

"solo estoy cumpliendo un estúpido deseo"

Mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos y me levante volteé a ver a su mesa y vi que Jivet lo trataba de convencer de algo que no era, el no me amaba!

Mis lagrimas no cesaban, en eso vi que Tom se acercaba a Jivet y le daba un beso en la boca, un beso lleno de deseo, estaba a punto de interferir cuando Jivet le plantó una buena cachetada a Tom

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que darte cuenta de tus sentimientos, me das lastima – dijo Jivet y se levantó de la mesa

- Jivet! – grito Tom, pero Jivet ya no regresó

Tom se levantó para seguirla, pero me puse enfrente de el

- Eres un maldito hipócrita!! – le grite y le di una cachetada

- Bill! – grito como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se sobo la mejilla

- Si! Todavía no se te olvida mi nombre?! – le grite

- Estas aquí!! – grito asombrado

- Claro que estoy aquí imbécil! – le grite y Tom se sorprendió

- No es lo que parece Bill – me dijo

- No Tom, solo cumpliendo "un estúpido deseo" – le dije y palideció

Tom POV

Bill me había escuchado, entonces también había visto el beso entre nosotros, y la cachetada que me había plantado Jivet

- Bill perdón – le dije sin saber que mas decir

- Sabes que? Olvídame! No me vas a volver a ver – me dijo y sentí panico de perderlo, miedo de no volver a ver sus ojos color chocolate o no volver a escuchar su risa

- No – proteste y lo tome del brazo, Bill aventó mi mano de su brazo

- Adios – dijo y salió del bar

Lo seguí pero vi a Andreas

- Andi – dije y no se como pasó pero recibí un golpe en la cabeza.. y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro…

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!!!!

Jajaja k les pareció? Se esta poniendo bueno, con la super ayuda de Cinistars!! Es autora del fic también ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "Cobarde"

Tom POV

El frío me llego a los pies pero lo ignore, no me movía, no comía… no quería saber mas del mundo, estaba tirado en el suelo, una jeringa con un liquido casi incoloro en ella, podía matarme, podía acabar con mi vida ahora mismo, pero por algún motivo no lo hacía… quién iba a decir que la cobardía podía acabar con un ser humano de una manera tan cruel? El amor me tenía así, me sentía miserable… ser tan cobarde había acabado con mi vida, lo había perdido todo, había perdido a Andreas, a Jivet y a la persona que mas amaba en este patetico mundo… había perdido a Bill.

La nieve entro dandome un aviso de que entrara a algun lado, no lo haría, había soportado mucho, mas dolor, mas soledad, vivir cada día sabiendo que Bill nunca sería mio… eso no lo iba a permitir, la muerte tenía que llegar antes que todo esto.

Yo había sido un cobarde, habían pasado 2 meses y no sabía del paradero de Bill, jure buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y confesarle mi amor, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca lo encontré.

Bill se había esfumado, desde esa vez que lo había visto en el bar nunca lo había vuelto a ver, sus cosas desaparecieron… todo estaba ido.

No podría continuar así, esto no estaba bien, jure buscarlo pero ya era mucho… soportar 7 semanas buscandolo sin descanso para encontrarlo de la manera en la que mas me rompería el corazón…

_--------------------------------------------------flash back-------------------------------------------------_

_Donde estaría? Me dirigí al bosque en el cual Bill y yo jugabamos en Alemania, la noche había caido pero no me daría por vencido, encontraría a Bill, me disculparía y le diría lo mucho que lo amaba_

_Empeze a caminar entre los arboles y escuche esa risa tan unica que solo mi hermano y yo teníamos, había dado con Bill!! después de recorrer toda Alemania y LA lo había encontrado!!_

_Sali de entre un árbol y lo vi, verlo me lleno de alegría de nuevo, vestía unos jeans oscuros, una playera negra, botas negras y su pelo suelto, maquillado… tal y como lo recodaba, mi Bill… estaba a punto de ir a abrazarlo, a pedir perdón a decirle que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin el… pero el reía y alguien le aventaba agua, en eso dirigí mi mirada a ese alguien, un joven de pelo negro, cuerpo escultural, alto y ojos azules, vestía unos jeans oscuros, conversse con agujetas azules, y una playera azul, el mismo tono de sus ojos, su pelo estaba planchado y negro intenso, quién era ese?!_

_Me escondí detrás de un arbol para escuchar lo que decían_

_- Alex!! – gritaba Bill mientras reía_

_- Bill es trampa! – le respondía esa persona_

_- Vamonos a la casa! – decía Bill en tono demandante… cual casa?!_

_- Espera… dijeron que iba a haber una lluvia de estrellas! – dijo el tipo emocionado_

_- Amor la unica lluvia que va a haber va a ser agua! – Amor?! Bill tenía novio!?! El corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos… como era posible que el pudiera recuperarse tan rápido?!_

_El decía que me amaba… el lo juraba! Ahora yo solo era un Tom olvidado… alguien ajeno a Bill… yo era solo su gemelo_

_- Ya Bill – dijo Alex_

_- Ya que?! – pregunto Bill haciendo el berrinche que tanto me gusta_

_- Ven – dijo Alex y Bill obedeció_

_- Te amo – le dijo Alex y lo cubrió con su chamarra_

_- También yo – le respondió Bill y me sentí a morir_

_- Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida – dijo Bill y con esa frase me mató totalmente_

_- Creí que eso era tu hermano – dijo Alex y en eso puse mas atención tratando de escuchar como se sentía Bill referente a mi _

_- No, el es solo un traidor – dijo Bill y entonces si solte un alarido, estaba llorando y no podía caminar, mis rodillas fallaron y caí al suelo_

_- Que fue ese ruido? – dijo Bill y se abrazo a la cintura de el tal Alex_

_- No se… pero por si son lobos mejor vamonos a la casita – dijo y Bill sonrió_

_- SI… tengo un plan para toda la noche… - dijo Bill en su voz sensual y me sentí a morir_

_- eso me interesa- le contesto Alex y las lágrimas salieron mas fuerte, ya no tenía sentido mi vida_

_Al menos Bill era feliz_

_-----------------------------------------------------end flash back--------------------------------------------_

Regrese a la realidad, recordé lo feliz que se veían, lo miserable que yo era ahora, y todo por negar el verdadero amor que sentía hacia Bill

Todo por querer hacer lo correcto y no cometer incesto… todo por cobarde.

Me sentí frió totalmente, estaba palido como la nieve que me cubría, tome la jeringa y vi mi brazo, era mucha heroína, moriria pronto y quedaría sepultado con la nieve, eso no era problema… después encontrarían mi cuerpo

Tome la jeringa y la vi dos veces, volteé a ver el cielo, la luna blanca, las estrellas queriéndome ayudar,… pero nadie podría… nadie me ayudaría…

Tome la jeringa y decidido a morir entre la nieve me la encaje en el brazo derecho….

-------*-----*

REVIEW!!!

Se k kerian cap en la curiosidad no es un pecado, pero escribi este xD sorry


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "Salvadora"

Jivet POV

Subi desesperadamente las escaleras de ese edificio, tenía un mal presentimiento… algo no andaba bien, eso yo lo sabía.

Llegue a la azotea de ese piso y se veía un bulto tirado en la nieve a lo lejos, reze porque no fuera quién yo creía… pero desafortunadamente era el.

Tom?! TOM!!!

- TOM!! – grite y corrí lo mas rapido que pude hacía el, avente mis tacones del 12 y corrí descalza sobre la nieve, mi pelo castaño revoloteando en el viento

- Dios!! Tom! – grite al ver que su mano izquierda sostenía una jeringa con un liquido casi incoloro, se estaba drogando?! Se estaba drogando! La locura me llego y arranque no tan cariñosamente la jeringa de su brazo, la aguja quedo metida en su piel, DEMONIOS!! Ese pedazo metálico quedo en el, tire la jeringa con la heroína que contenía, y saqu de golpe la aguja de la vena de Tom, mas sangre salió de su brazo y el panico me ataco

- Tom resiste! Porfavor! – le repetía mientras nerviosamente marcaba el numero de la ambulancia

- 911 un suicidio – dije y di la dirección de nuestro paradero, la sangre recorría mi cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, Tom moriría a pocos centímetros de mi?

Empece a temblar del susto, los paramedicos subieron corriendo y vi como el cuerpo de Tom se esfumaba en esa ambulancia…

… Tom estaría bien?

-*-*

En el hospital mis nervios habían revasado su limite, caminaba de un lado hacía otro, le preguntaba cada 5 minutos a la enfermera como se encontraba… aunque siempre recibía la misma respuesta "no sabemos" …. Eso era frustante

Llego un hombre de bigote blanco y tez blanca, alto y ojos azules iluminaban su rostro

- Doctor! - grite

- Shhh, señorita, estamos en un hospital – me dijo y trate de ignorarlo

- Como esta Tom? – pregunte

- Lo siento, es información delicada… solo la podemos dar a familiares

No me iba a decir como estaba Tom?! no lo iba a hacer?!

- Soy su fiancé! – le grite y en eso el doctor al notar mi desesperación y la claridad de mi mentira… me creyo

- oooh – dijo admirado

- No me imagine que una mujer como usted pudiera estar con el – me dijo y me ofendió en vez de álagarme… Tom era extremadamente atractivo! Que quería para el? A Jessica Alba?... esperen…. Estaba celosa?

- Pues fijese que si – le dije enojada

- Tom esta estable, lo desintoxicamos, gracias a Dios fue a tiempo, le salvo la vida – me dijo y sentí un alivio y una felicidad difíciles de describir

- Puedo verlo – le dije en vez de preguntarle

- Por supuesto – contesto simplemente – habitación 94 – me dijo y se alejo a paso lento

Subi en el elevador corriendo y en eso di con la habitación, entre sin tocar y me encontre con un Tom sereno, con lagrimas por su cara y acostado en posición fetal en la cama angosta del hospital

- TOM!! – grite y corrí hasta quedar en frente de el, me hince en el suelo y sonrió al verme

- Jivet! – exclamo sonriendo

- Dios! Estas bien? – le pregunte preocupada

- Si – me dijo tranquilo

- Eres un IDIOTA!! – le grite y comencé a llorar

- Ale estas bien? – me preguntó… ale? Como se sabía mi segundo nombre?

- Como te sabes mi segundo nombre?! – le pregunte incredula

- Cuando un hombre se interesa en una mujer… se interesa en todo – dijo y me partí en risas

- Que pensabas en hacer eso?! – le pregunte

- Vi a Bill la semana pasada – me dijo y con eso me explico todo…

……

Después de escuchar su relato quedé impactada… que le decía?

- Tom.. si el hizo su vida de nuevo, lo mejor esque tu la empiezes de nuevo.. en vez de acabarla – le dije y en eso rompió en llanto de nuevo

- No sabes lo que daría por tenerlo en mis brazos de nuevo – me dijo con una sinceridad increíble

- Ahorita vengo – dije y le si un beso en la nariz

- Duerme – dije antes de salir de su cuarto

Baje a la cafetería y me sente a tomarme un café bien cargado, la cafeina tendría que ayudarme en este preciso momento… le hablaría a Bill?

Haría a tom feliz? o haría su herida mas grande?

Bill tenía el derecho a saber que Tom estaba hospitalizado… pero… tendría que poner las cosas mas trágicamente… esto no iría bien si solo digo que Tom esta estable… tenía que mentir

Sin dudarlo tome mi celular y con manos temblorosas marque el numero ya tan conocido, no sabía la hora… no me importaba

- Bueno? – contesto una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la linea… y la mentira comenzaba… ahora

Bill POV

Quién demonios se atrevía a marcar a estas horas de la madrugada?! Conteste el teléfono y Alex me envolvió con sus brazos… un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo… los brazos de Alex no se sentían igual a los calidos brazos y besos de Tom… como extrañaba a mi Tomi…

- Bueno? – dije mientras un bostezo se escapó de mis labios

- Hablo del hospital St Fedrick – me dijo una voz femenina

- Que pasa? – dije ya alarmado y desperté a Alex, el me vió un poco asustado al ver mis expresiones

- Su hermano es Tom Kaulitz? – pregunto esa voz

- Me hablo a las 4:36 de la madrugada para preguntarme eso!? – conteste enojado

- No, su hermano esta en coma – me dijo esa voz que me resultaba conocida y me dejo en shock

- Que?! – dije sin aliento

- Entro a la 1 de la madrugada con una fuerte sobredosis de heroína – dijo esa voz e inconscientemente las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas… mi tomi se drogaba?

- Como esta?

- Podría venir a verlo? – me pregunto la voz y asentí

- Ahorita mismo voy para alla – dije mientras las lagrima se resbalaban sin piedad

Colgué la llamada

- Bill que paso?! – me pregunto Alex asustado

- Tom… esta en coma – dije con un hilo de voz y me rodeó con sus brazos, se lo agradecí… aunque no era lo mismo que tener los brazos de Tom alrededor de mi… nada sería igual…

Un sueño se apodero de mis sentidos y quedé en los brazos de Morfeo

Tom POV

El sol ya había salido, desperté y levanté la mirada, Jivet estaba acostada en el sillón de mi cuarto del hospital, vestía unos jeans negros, blusa blanca y tacones verdes, un liston verde adornaba su inmensa cabellera… era hermosa

- Eii – grite y le avente mi almohada

- Auch! – contesto al golpe y se sobo la cabeza

- Tom! – grito como regañando a un niño y rompí en carcajadas

- Buenos dias – dije como si no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior

- nunca se te va a quitar lo molesto! – me dijo de broma y sonreímos

- Te vienes aca? – le pregunte y sonrió

- si… el sillon es muy incomodo – me dijo y sonreí

Se acosto junto a mi en esa cama angosta del hospital

- Que hora es? – preguntó Tom

- Las 10:14 – dijo mientras bostezaba

- Vamos a comer comida italiana hoy – le dije y sonrió

- Pero hasta Italia – me dio y me reí

- Trato hecho – le dije y comenzamos a hablar y reir de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría

Bill POV

Llegue al hospital a las 10, venía Alex conmigo, subi al piso que una enfermera nos había indicado y al llegar el Doctor bigotudo nos atendió muy amablemente

- Que es de Tom? – pregunto el doctor

- Hermano gemelo – dije sin dudarlo

- Oh… su hermano esta bien, estable – dijo y sentí un alivio inmenso

- Que bueno! puedo verlo? - me atreví a preguntar

- Si, gracias al cielo que su fiancé llego con el… le salvo la vida – dijo el doctor y Alex y el rieron… pero yo no podía compartir esa alegría

Fiancé!??!?!?! Tom se iba a casar… y no me habían dicho…. Tom… mi tomi?!

…Esto yo no lo iba a permitir…

-*-*-*

REVIEW!!! Lo subi hoy pork mi geme lo kería leer… xD y pork ustedes lo pedían!! Dios AMO sus reviews!! Son genialazos!! xD


End file.
